


You'll be mine

by BunsofSin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, girl penis kassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsofSin/pseuds/BunsofSin
Summary: Kassandra wanted Aspasia and she wanted her. With another party taking place they planned to take any given opportunity to sneak away for some alone time.





	You'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

> More Kassandra with a dick! You have been warned! This is another pairing i love and i hope you enjoy it too! English and writing are not my strong points so please be kind.

Ever since the two women laid eyes on one another they would continue to steal glances through the night. Aspasia was much more subtle unlike a certain misthios who didn't hide it at all. She openly stared while gulping down her wine, her dear friend  Alkibiades drunkenly rambled about possible partners for the night and as always tried to convince kassandra into joining his lavish escapades.

 

He followed her line of vision and waggled his brows while gyrating his hips in the air.  "Ah! I see what has you so distracted my dear spartan. Waiting for your chance to strike hmn?" Kassandra just grinned.

 

“Oh shut up alkibiades.” She threw an elbow, almost sending him stumbling over. 

 

“You always have an eye for the dangerous type.” He nodded knowingly.

 

“Aspasia dangerous? I think your both blind and drunk my friend.”

 

“Tsk, one does not need to wield swords and fight on the battlefield to be dangerous misthios.” alkibiades gestured to himself “I mean, i myself am a prime example.”

 

“Okay, point taken.” She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the noble woman pretending to be interested in the political talks of the group.

 

"Fear not love i shall give you an opportunity to steal her away and have your way with her." He caressed along kassandra's broad shoulder. "And if you like i wouldn't mind joining you both, we can indulge in our pleasures together." alkediades chuckled knowing it was unlikely but a man could dream.

 

“Alkibiades, you know i love you and if i were attracted to men you would be my one and only.” Kassandra jokes. 

 

The fine man poured more wine into their cups, messily spilling some onto the ground. “And you mine, kassandra. Never say i wouldn't do anything for you misthios.” The drunken alkibiades pranced off towards the group of men surrounding Aspasia. Loudly announcing his arrival to them and charming his way among them, successfully diverting all the attention to himself, which is exactly how he liked it. Even aspasia watched the man with an amused smile before she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her away from the group.

 

The noble woman didn't have time to process and found herself pulled into another room, only once she saw the towering spartan did a smile form. Kassandra pressed her body against hers, and wordlessly pressed her lips to aspasia’s in a kiss. After watching her all night the spartan was feeling worked up which was evident from the hard on she had.

 

“You’ve had your eye on me all night aspasia, don't think i havent noticed.” Kassandra murmured against her lips in between kisses.

 

“And you’ve been doing the same too kassandra. Quite obviously too.”

“I can't hide what i want. You know that.”

 

The noble woman returned the smile, running a hand along the strong expanse of her arm, muscles rippled at her touch “yes i do, all to well.” Aspasia’s hand moved lower and lower to cup her and hummed in approval. “Your not good at hiding that from me either kassandra.” 

 

She kissed along the spartans jawline “I have not been able to stop thinking about you since our last meeting.” That night still played clearly in her mind. It had been both fiery and exciting, kassandra had ravished her in ways she never knew possible and left her aching ever since. Never had aspasia allowed herself the selfish pleasure to indulge in another, least of all while being married to another. It might have been wrong but everything kassandra did to her felt so right.

 

“Nor i you. I don't care if you are married to perikles i want you aspasia. I can't stop thinking about fucking you.” kassandra whispered hotly into her ear making her inside quiver with excitement. ”I need you too kassandra.”

 

Looking around it seemed alkibiades had done his job well, kassandra pulled aspasia with her, both of them sneaking up stairs. Checking all was clear in the room she made sure they would get some privacy, even if for a moment. They locked lips once more as kassandra guided them behind one of the book shelves for a little extra hiding space.

 

The noble was pressed against the wall, sandwiched by the spartans large body. Aspasia whimpered when she felt the prominent hardness pressing against her belly.

“Don't worry i’ll give you what you need aspasia.”

 

She traced the woman's plump lips and when she delicately sucked on the digit and strong throb was felt between her legs making kassandra groan. Her mind instantly imagining what those lips might feel like wrapped around her cock. 

“The things i would do to you if i had you for a night.” aspasia hummed around the digit, rubbing her thighs together for some relief at her words. Fortunately kassandra’s hand under her dress and was running along her thigh to press between her legs. 

 

“Oh? Nothing underneath. You were expecting this tonight weren't you.” It sent a thrill through the spartan all the way down to the fire in her belly. 

 

Brushing her hand over the small tuft of hair she was soon meet with slick honey, aspasia was already dripping wet. All night the noble had been fantasizing about the misthios who was only a few feet away, even while the other nobles spoke she listened absentmindedly. Kassandra was the only thing on her mind, the only thing she wanted right now, wanted inside her. 

 

“Your already hot and wet, it must have been hard waiting for me.” kassandra’s callous fingers dipped in to explore her, gathering more wetness. Aspasia’s clit throbbed as kassandra rubbed fast circles around the bud, making her legs tremble and threaten to buckle.

“Have i been in your thoughts lately aspasia?” She slipped a little further down to rub over her entrance, pressing in. “Have you been thinking about my cock inside you.” Kassandra could feel wetness dripping down her hand as long finger slipped in, curling inside her. 

 

Yes kassandra, please.” Her sweet voice and plea’s were hard for kassandra to refuse.

“We don't have time...the others will wonder where we are.” She spoke in a hushed voice, fighting back a moan. 

 

“Then we better be quick my lady.” 

 

The next few seconds were a troublesome task with some fumbling. Tugging the cloth skirt aside she work her cock free from her small clothes and hiked up aspasia’s flowing dress. Lifting her as if she weighs nothing legs eagerly wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

.

Holding onto her hips kassandra pulled her down to grind the long curve of her cock against aspasia's dripping pussy. They had to fight back their moans at the hot contact of their bodies.

 

"Are you sure you can be quiet for me aspasia?" Kassandra whispers against her lips and angles her hips so the thick head is pressing at her entrance, pushing just the blunt tip in. "Because i'm going to fuck you hard just how you like it. How you've been craving it." 

 

The noble is nodding frantically, trying to push herself further on kasandra's cock but the spartans hold is iron. "Make me yours kassandra, claim my body." 

 

"Yes...your mine. Mine to fuck." Aspasia was lowered onto her cock inch by long thick inch. "Even if those nobles saw i wouldn't stop fucking you." Kassandra hissed as quivering walls stretched and slowly engulfed her throbbing cock."All of you is mine aspasia."

 

The sensation and pressure of being filled by kassandra is overwhelming, she's being stretched wide to accommodate her impressive cock and it feels amazing. When aspasia feels the thick head pressing against her core she wants to moan, kassandra is buried balls deep inside her now and throbbing with need. 

 

Both of them groaned when their lower bodies connect, slotting together perfectly. Aspasia took her so well to the hilt, wonderful silky heat closing around her.  “Gods, wait...give me a moment.” she had been with men before but kassandra was a different story. No one filled her quite like this spartan. 

“Im ready...you can move.” she finally whispered once she was ready, bracing herself for the pounding that is about to come.

 

Kassandra gave one last check of their surroundings to make sure no one was around before focusing back on the beautiful woman in her arms. She would have liked to take her time and enjoy aspasia’s body leisurely but getting alone time with her wasn't the easiest. So much like their first meeting, tonight was their only opportunity.

 

She moved slowly against her with a steady pace at first, guiding her up and down the length of her cock and it didn't take long before kassandra was sliding into with ease. Aspasia was so wet and ready for her now. 

 

With a firm hold on her thighs the spartan started to pump into her at a short rapid pace. Kassandra remained deep as possible, Only withdrawing a few inches so the thick head continuously battered against her cervix and hit that sweet spot. Both burying their faces into each others necks to stifle any noise they would make but it didn't mask the hot wet slapping of their bodies. 

 

“Yes, more. You feel so good inside me.” Aspasia whispered hotly in her ear, her walls greedily closed around kassandra’s pounding shaft making the spartan release a moan into her neck.

 

Hooking her arms under the aspasia’s legs she hiked them up higher to spread her wide. The dress was an inconvenience but was too caught in her lust to care. Kassandra withdrew her pulsing slick cock until only the head remained inside “I’ll give you what you need.” she brought the woman down on her cock as she snapped her hips up at the same time in a brutal thrust. 

 

Aspasia’s hand flew to her mouth just in time to stop the loud moan that escaped. She could feel every delicious inch filling her, bottoming out with every rough thrust. Her eyes were rolling back as whimpers slipped out with how good this misthios was wildly fucking her. 

. 

“Ssshhh...or they’ll hear us.” She could hear the excitement in kassandra’s voice as her cock slid deep again, almost as if she was trying to make her cry out for them all to hear.  “Or maybe you want them too?...” her pace increased more in a greedy rut, enjoying how aspasia shuddered around her. “Seeing the wife of perikles being fucked properly by a spartan.” Aspasia was clenching wonderfully at her words. “So they know only i can make you feel this good. Only my cock can make you moan so beautifully.”

pressing her body tightly against aspasia’s she ground into her vigorously, remaining deeply seated inside. She stole the nobles breath away, unable to do anything but accept this pleasure. Kassandra’s cock was pulsing inside her as she rolled her hips in hot circles. 

 

Being fucked by the towering spartan always sent a wanting thrill through her body, no one made her feel like this before. The way kassandra had that wild look in her eyes as she snapped her hips up harder again was breathtaking. Aspasia could only hold onto kassandra as every inch of her impressive length made more wetness gushed out on her cock, drenching her shaft and the front of her skirt.

 

"kassandra! oh...yes!" she chanted in a breathless hot whisper. Her cock is rubbing at her sweetest spots. "gods don't stop!" hips are against hers once more, gyrating up and down, creating a delicious friction that has aspasia seeing stars.

 

" Right there...yes...yes...fuck!" Hearing aspasia curse was a treat for kassandra and she smirked triumphantly.

"You like this? right here?" She holds aspasia's hips hard againsts hers making her walls flutter. The hard grinding of apasia's clit against the base to the way kassandra's cock stretches her and the thick head rubbing insistently to her core is suddenly pushing her over the edge.

 

“Oooh kassandra, i'm so close...make me come.”

Kassandra bucked and ground like an animal while still holding the woman firmly on her cock, she wanted to bring the beautiful noble release, and her own release. As the squeeze became so intense just like the fire in her belly and the swelling in her balls, kassandra withdrew one more time to spear her hips up, which sent them both coming around each other.

 

She buried her face into aspasia’s neck when she came. Thick hot cum shot from the twitching head into the depths of her quivering pussy. The spartan spilled everything she had, making sure she was filled to the brim with her cum and aspasia's walls greedily milk her cock for it. 

 

"Yes, mine!" She growled out, biting aspasia's neck. There was something primal in kassandra's act, she wanted to mark her and it was incredibly arousing. Aspasia whimpered, biting into her own hand when she felt another hot splash of kassandra's cum painting her walls and filling her core. She gladly accepted it, rolling her hips on the spartans throbbing cock  _ yes..im yours...fill me. Give me it all. I want the seed of a demigod. _ There was so much that it was spilling out between their bodies. It felt a though the spartan might never stop coming when another throb followed by a harsh spurt from her twitching balls. Minutes passed as they remained stilled in place until finally kassandra was completely drained and a heaviness settled in her legs.

 

Holding aspasia close she slide down the wall onto her knees in a mess. They were both tightly entangled around each other and breathing heavily.

“That was amazing...you were amazing.” Aspasia brushed a strand of hair from her sweaty forehead and pulled her into a kiss.

 

“What can i say...i aim to please.” she smirked against her lips. “I only wish i could take my time with you. Perhaps i should just steal you away from here right now.” It was wishful thinking however. With their senses returned from the lust filled haze both woman looked around. “Looks like we weren't found out either.” They indulge in each other's embrace while they could and once strength returned to kassandra’s legs she stood, holding the noble still. “That was dangerous...but very exciting.” 

 

Carrying aspasia she reluctantly withdrew her softened cock from the welcoming heat and moved her to one of the chairs.

“Sit down for a moment until you regain some movement.” There was a hint of proudness in kassandra’s voice, she wasn't wrong though, aspasia’s legs were quite shaky to stand on after the pounding the spartan gave her.

 

“Thank you, kassandra.”

She finally got to take in the long length of the spartans cock, a slick wetness covering it and still looked semi hard. Even though she was just thoroughly fucked by it her face flushed, mostly from the sinful thoughts that filled her mind still. 

 

Kassandra caught her stare and a throb ran along her shaft “see something you like?” Once again she was wondering what those lips would feel like and knew aspasia might be thinking the same thing. But time was no on their side and before kassandra’s temptation could get the better of her she adjust herself and covered up. “ If only we had more time.” Kassandra stepped close, reaching out to run her thumb over her plump lips again “I would have loved those lips to taste my cock.” Aspasia went flush again. Her head was a level with kassandra’s crotch and moved a hand up the spartans muscled thigh “What’s stopping you from doing that kassandra.”

 

Kassandra had to tear herself away from the beautiful noble before she did fist her hair and slide her cock down the woman's throat, knowing full well aspasia wanted that. 

 

“Malaka!” she whined stepping away, hands on hips as she paced about.”You are a horrible tease sometimes and you know we can't now.” 

 

Aspasia chuckled softly and adjusted her clothes also. “As are you Kassandra. But yes, we’ve been absent too long now.” They waited a little longer until aspasia was well enough to stand, kassandra still assisting her for stability.

 

“Perhaps on our next meeting you feel my lips on your cock as much as you like.” Her voice was sweet and seductive, full of purpose and likely to plague the Spartans mind until then.

Kassandra just groaned as they descend the stairs back to the party.

  
**Later on**

=================================================

 

As the party came to a close kassandra stole one last glance at aspasia as everyone departed, the noble nodding to her as she left. Alkibiades drunkenly pulling the spartan along. “Come my love sick goddess!”

 

“Love? Shut up Alkibiades.” she huffed and caught the fine man as he stumbled about.

 

“You know you owe me after i so graciously helped you get your cock wet!” He moved a hand to cup kassandra but her hand caught his wrist before he could get there. 

 

“And i will repay you if you need any work taken care of, no drachmae required this time.” 

 

“You know If your still feeling pent up i could always help you out my love.” His words were very slurred and kassandra rolled her eyes.

 

“Alright that's enough out of you drunken man whore! come let's get you home before you start trying to fuck everyone we come by.” She practically threw her friend over her shoulder and carried him. “yes misthios taaake me! I am yours Greek goddess!” Kassandra just sighed but chuckled. 

 

“Malaka. “

  



End file.
